A Boy Like That
by samsam666
Summary: Sequel to A West Side Story Ending. Eclare right up to the end of the season.
1. Rejection

Author's note: The idea for this one came to me when I was writing the end of A West Side Story Ending. Again, I was inspired by the epic musical. Reviews are like my food, if I don't get any, I starve!

My mom had the same views about Eli as my dad, finally, something that they agree on. It had been weeks since I visited Eli in the hospital, and my mom was still furious. "CLARE EDWARDS! That boy could've gotten you killed, and you go to visit him!" My mom was angrier than I had seen her in a long time. "You left the house, and spent hours at the hospital without calling once! You are turning into a delinquent!" I was still feeling down after seeing Eli so beaten up, that her angry words stung even more. "Why don't you go back to yelling at Dad? Or would that make things too routine for you?" There was venom in my words. "Oh how nice Clare, you just go and think about that trouble of a boyfriend, and we'll deal with this after we pick up Darcy from the airport." Darcy? Why would she be at the airport? Unless… "Darcy is coming home and you didn't even tell me?" I was yelling louder than my mother now. "How could you keep something like that from me?" She just glared at me and walked out the door.

I stayed in my room and thought about the past few weeks. My parents were getting divorced and selling the house. Finding out that Eli and Julia had well… been intimate. And now the news that Darcy was coming home. I really needed to look at my life, think about what I needed. Right now, all I could think about was Eli. I made a decision right there, to make amends with my boyfriend, but not now. Not until Darcy got here, so we could talk about it. She was my big sister after all, and she was supposed to be there for me when I needed her.

It took hours for my parents to get back from the airport with Darcy. When they finally got to the house, I was beginning to think that they weren't coming home, that they abandoned me. I was in my room, moping around when Darcy stormed in. "What the heck happened to my baby sister!" Darcy looked the same as she did when she left, only tanner.(1) "Nothing happened to me Darce, I just…. Grew up" She looked at me, seemingly reading my mind. "Mom told me that you have a boyfriend. Tell me the truth; has he… pressured you into anything?" What had they been telling her? "Darcy, Eli is a good guy! And honestly, I wanted to… you know. But he said no. He said that he wasn't going to take that away from me." Darcy looked into my eyes. "Clare –Bear, It's because he loves you."

- END OF CHAPTER 1-

(1) I don't actually remember what Darcy looks like.


	2. Disgusting Discovery

Author's Note: All I can say about last night's Degrassi: EW! And AWW!

"Darcy, Eli doesn't love me. If he does, why did he reject me like that? How could he just say no?" Darcy just looked at me. "Clare, I think you need to talk to him, with all of this stuff with Mom and Dad, you need to have someone you can count on, and that's Eli." I nodded and got off of my bed. I was going back to Eli's house, and he would let me in, because I was not taking no for an answer.

When I got to his house, no one was there. I went up to the front door, and to my surprise it was open. I stepped inside, and found that his house was just as dark as I expected. Pretty much all of the furniture was a dark color, and to tell the truth, it looked nice. I went up the stairs, looking for Eli's bedroom. When I got to the door, I found a combination lock on the door. Why would Eli have a lock on his door? Did he have some dark secret in there? Like a shrine to Julia. He probably did too, trying to keep her memory alive with pictures. I tried his locker combination on the lock, but it didn't work. I tried everything I could think of; birthdays, holidays, everything. Finally, when I was about to give up and go home, I decided to try the day Julia died. The lock clicked open and I stepped inside. There were piles of thrash, boxes, clothes, posters, and knick knacks, everything imaginable. One thing really caught my eye, on a desk, surrounded by clutter, were two pictures, one of me, and one of a girl I assumed to be Julia. I needed to get out of there. Eli was hoarding things (1), and wanted to keep that from me. He didn't reject me; he was trying to protect me from himself.

Author's not 2: I would have gone into more detail with Eli's room, but honestly, it was too gross. Review! Don't be lazy; tell me what you want to happen!

(1)Hoarding things is a really serious issue, a little like OCD, and Eli sure did a good job of covering it up. (I thought his locker was so messy because he was a dude.)


	3. Poisonous Words

Author's Note: As much as I love the reviews I have, I want more! Don't be lazy click the little button thingy and type a nice review for me!

I ran out of Eli's house as soon as I replaced the lock on his door. I knew that I could help him get his room together, and I guess I could start with his locker. When I got home, Darcy was looking out the window for me. "So, how did it go?" I didn't know what to say, I mean, his room was a pig sty. "Darcy, I think Eli is hoarding things and I think I can help him get organized." She looked at me, her eyes full of doubt. "Clare, I think you just need to tell him what you saw. If you try to touch his things, he might have a breakdown. Hoarding is a serious issue, so if he is really doing it, he won't respond well to you messing with his things." "Thanks, I guess I'll just have to talk to him about it."

When I walked to school in the morning, Eli was waiting for me at my locker. "Look Clare, I need to tell you something." I hoped it would be something about his room, because I didn't want to admit that I broke into his house. "Clare, I want you to help me with something." I knew that it was about his room now. "Eli, don't worry, I already know." He looked really confused. "Clare,-" I cut him off. "Eli, yesterday, I kind of, walked into your house and I may have seen some stuff." His eyes got wide and filled with horror. "Clare, did you go into my room?" I didn't know how to answer; I just opened my mouth like an idiot. "How could you just waltz into someone else's house and go into their room? How did you even get the lock?" He was yelling now. "You didn't touch anything did you? God Clare that is low. Just go! Go away! Get away from me!" His words hurt. Before I could try to reason with him, he was gone down the hall.

I called the house at the office, and told Darcy I was sick. She said she would pick me up, but wanted to know what was really up. I sat on the uncomfortable chair and waited for Darcy to pull up to the school. When she finally got there, I was hysterical. Eli yelled at me, told me to go away. Even K.C wasn't that cruel. We got home after a silent car ride. Before we could even get inside, Darcy looked at me, looking disappointed. "Clare, a boy called before you did. H said that he needed to talk to you, and he sounded mad. Is that what this is about? Eli?" "Darcy, I told him what I did, and he flipped out, told me to get away from him. I love him, and he wants me to stay away." "Clare, he was angry, and as he should be. He was just caught up in the moment, and he'll be fine if you just give him some space. Call him back once school ends. Then you can deal." "Darcy, when did you get so smart?"


	4. A Genius Plan

Author's note: I am so super sorry for taking so long to update! But now I have a break from school, so I can finish this here story! Just so you know this chapter is from Eli's POV. Don't hate, it'll be good.

I was fuming. I thought I could trust Clare, and she went and broke into my room. God, I was disgusting. I yelled at her, just because I was so afraid of what she saw. Did it even matter why the stuff was there? Or was my reaction the important thing. Clare thought that I rejected her, that I didn't want her. I'm a guy for God's sake! Of course I wanted her, but she was confused and angry, and I can't take advantage of that. Not like with Julia, I couldn't go down that road again. If anything was going to happen, I needed Clare to be with me. I called her cell phone, but someone else picked up.

"Hello?" The voice was like Clare's, but older, more mature and refined, if a voice can be refined.

"Hi, I need to talk to Clare, please, this is Eli."

"Hm, well she's sleeping, some asshole named Eli hurt her a lot today at school, but that couldn't be you, because a guy who would call in the middle of the day would never do anything like that." It was her older sister, Darcy. Her words stung, but only because I knew she was right.

"If you could, tell her that I need to talk to her, and that I'm so sorry."

"Well, we're going out later, why don't you do something nice in the meantime, like make her a card, or write a song, I don't know, but you hurt her, Eli." It was then that a brilliant idea popped into my head. After I told Darcy my plan, she told me that she would leave a key under their welcome mat. This was going to be fun, but first I needed to get out of school, and to a flower shop.

-End of Chapter 4-

Author's Note 2: What do you think he's gonna do? Well I know, but you guys won't find out unless you review! Ha I'm so evil *does evil Voldemort pose* You guys should totally fear me!


	5. Hormonal Rampage

Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter! Do not fret dearies, for I have a kick-ass idea for a new one! Again, this is from Eli's POV so his romantic efforts are not lost in a sea of pheromones and whatnot. Song inspiration: Mine by Taylor Swift and strangely Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Is it weird that I like both of them? Well too bad, because I do.

After Darcy approved my plan, I left the school through a back door. Fuck the new rules; I needed to make up with my girlfriend, no matter how many detentions I get tomorrow. Morty sat in the parking lot like a dead animal. I pulled open the door and sat down. I had some trouble starting it at first, but soon it picked up. I put on some Marilyn Manson to make my mad dash more entertaining. (s)Aint (1) came on, and the narcissism calmed me in a strange way. Hopefully I won't have the same problems with Clare. Once I started thinking about Clare, I couldn't stop. She made me feel so alive and when I was with her, I felt like I could let go of all the bullshit with Julia. She helped me see that her death wasn't my fault. Clare was an amazing girl, someone who deserved better than me, a guy who hurt her, and a huge asshole who made her cry. This was my chance to clean up the mess I made.

The flower shop closet to Clare's house was about twenty minutes away. Darcy had said that they would be gone until five, but I needed a lot of time to get nice paper, some markers, and some scented candles. I was almost there when I got a text from Clare.

_It's Darcy. Clare is still pretty pissed, your plan better work emo boy._

Before I could reply I got another one.

_P.S. Buy a condom or two. I don't want my baby sister getting knocked up. _

Did Darcy think that after all this drama Clare and I would be having sex? I suppose that it was a good idea. Potential pregnancy can really kill the mood. When I got to the store, I could see a bouquet of blood red roses in the window. They were exactly what I wanted, and they were even on sale. After I got the flowers, I went to a craft store that was nearby. I found some nice paper, but it cost $20.00, and that is just outrageous for paper. Clare will just have to be wooed by cheap card stock. I also found gel pens that would look cool on the paper. I got into Morty and sat there in the parking lot, writing. Poetry is far from my best subject, but Clare will appreciate what I'm writing for her. After about a half hour of writing, re-writing, and finally copying, I knew I was ready. Clare won't know what hit her.

_Clare's POV _

For some reason, Darcy decided that we needed to go shopping so we could "catch up". She dragged me to the mall and made me try on everything we saw. Shoes, dresses, pants, even slutty miniskirts. All the while, I was still silently fuming about Eli. My sadness had worn down to anger, and then to pure rage. How dare he yell at me when I was only trying to help him. Darcy was in her own little world as always and pretty much ignored my pleas to return home. Finally around four thirty she finally decided that it was time to go home.

When I got to the front door, I saw a small piece of paper stuck to the door. When I flipped it over, all there was was a small red heart, and the words I'm sorry written over and over in black. Eli would have to make a lot better of an apology after what he did. I opened the front door, and saw rose petals making a trail up the stairs and I assume, down the hall. At the foot of the stairs was another piece of paper folded like a card. The poem (2) inside read:

_Beautiful. One word that means so much: _

_A girl, a boy, a chance at love._

_A message, a promise._

_A trust built up over days, weeks, months. _

_But shattered in an instant. _

_Hopefully, I haven't lost it yet._

I can't believe that Eli wrote a poem for me. It sucked, but it was still really sweet. I followed the petals up the stairs and to my bedroom. I slowly opened the door, not sure of what would be on the other side.

Eli stood in front of my bed holding a bouquet of roses. The lights were off, and my room was filled with scented candles. I walked towards him, and before I could say anything, he kissed me with more passion than I had ever felt. When it finally ended, we were both gasping for air. Every piece of anger towards Eli dissolved after that kiss. He looked me in my eyes. He looked so vulnerable, like he was really sorry.

"Clare, I love you, and I hurt you, and I know I don't deserve you, but I still love you so much. If I'm wasting my time, just say it, because I need to know if I really have lost you."

"Eli, Eli, Eli. You put all of this together; you did so much for me, when I invaded your privacy. If anyone is undeserving, it's me."

We just looked at each other for a while, but soon we were kissing again, this time franticly, like it was the last time we would kiss. I broke the kiss and closed the door before continuing. Darcy didn't need to hear about this, not yet. My mom had said that a boy like that would only want one thing, and would leave as soon as he got it. A boy like that would never go to the trouble to apologize in such an elaborate way. I knew boys like that. I had dated a boy like that. I knew in my heart of hearts, Elijah Goldsworthy was not a boy like that.

Author's note: Aww! Wasn't that romantic? Just so you guys know, I didn't go into a lot of detail with the kissing because, well, I'm not experienced at all, and I didn't want to write something crappy. Don't hate me!

(1) (s)Aint: a kick-ass Marilyn Manson song! Google it if you are not familiar.

(2) Okay, so it kinda sucked, and is DEFINITELY not the best poem that I've written, but hey, I tried.


	6. The End

Author's Note: This is the final chapter in this one! Worry not my dearies, because I have a new idea that I hope to crank out soon! This is in Darcy's POV.

I could see Clare and Eli through the crack in her bedroom door. It was so cute to see them together, all sweet and innocent. I could always burst through the door and stop what they were doing. If our parents knew about what was going on, they would kill both of us, but especially Eli. They hated him and everything he stood for. Honestly, Eli was a really good guy. Sure he had some problems, but he was perfect for Clare. I closed the door completely and walked away. Whatever they were doing, they didn't need me to be listening. Clare was right; Eli was far from the kind of boy that would take advantage of anyone. I could faintly hear the creaking of bedsprings coming from her room. I hope she makes him use protection, but I'm sure that they would be safe.

Author's Note: I just wanted to end it with a little paragraph. Also, I can't write smut at all so I think I saved you from a horrible experience.


End file.
